


The Christmas Kiss

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Christmas time has Fraser feeling lonely while Ray is undercover, and reminds him of the one kiss they shared...





	The Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Christmas Kiss

Believe it or not the Kender still lives (and has actually had a chance to   
do some more writing)!  And there was much rejoicing (I hope...)   
     Maybe it's something about the season.  Maybe it's the fact that my   
new job lets me have 2 weeks off for winter break (I LOVE working for a   
university <g) and my Muse decided I have nothing better to do.  Or maybe   
it's the fact that even as I near the 3 - 0 mark I *Still* have trouble   
sleeping Christmas Eve <g.  Whatever the reason, the Guys decided to send   
me this particular "Christmas vision" at 7:30 pm on Christmas Eve and I've   
just now gotten it fit to post.  I hope you enjoy it.   
     Once again, the characters don't belong to me, I just *Wish* they did.   
 No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from it (so   
don't sue.  I'm finally getting just enough to pay off the bills I already   
have ;-). 

     A few notes:  1.  **This is a NC-17 m/m story.**   If the idea of two men   
engaging in loving (and Hot) relations offends you then don't read it.   
(Sorry mom!)   
      2.  This does contain a few spoilers for 3rd season, but not many.   
This is NOT a new guy story though he is in it (for a little while anyway).   
     3.  The // symbol indicates character thought   
     4.  If you like this story, please feel free to drop me a line care of   
Mooncat (nekoneko@southwind.net)  Just be sure to put "Kender" somewhere in   
the subject line so she knows where to direct it.  I LOVE Feedback (it's   
good for my fragile little Kender ego... <g)   
    
   So, without further babbling, on to the story:   
**************** 

## The Christmas Kiss

   by Kender 

     It was Christmas again and Constable Benton Fraser was alone.  Three   
years ago such a state of affairs would have been normal.  Now... now it   
felt strange to be alone on Christmas.  In the Territories, it had been   
just Dief and him and that had suited the Mountie.  But three years ago he   
had come to Chicago to find his father's killer and everything changed.  He   
had gained a best friend and been swept into the arms of a boisterous   
Italian clan that now claimed him as one of their own. As he sat in his   
dimly lit office Fraser wondered why the solitude seemed so much more   
barren than he remembered.  It wasn't that he had no place to go, quite the   
opposite, he had several open invitations.  Rosa, Ray's mother, had   
encouraged him to join them saying it wasn't good for a person to spend   
Christmas alone.  He knew he should still be at Rosa Vecchio's Christmas   
dinner, but he just couldn't face his adopted family without Ray there.  It   
was too hard.   
     Ray had left for his undercover assignment several months ago, and   
Fraser felt his absence now more than ever.  He hadn't realized how *much*   
he missed Ray until Francesca had come to collect her "Christmas gift".  In   
the three years he had been with the Vecchio family the "Christmas Kiss"   
had become something of a tradition between them.  Francesca would always   
find some way to get him beneath the mistletoe at least once during the   
holiday and Fraser would let her.  This year she had held the sprig of   
mistletoe over his head and kissed him.  It wasn't the first time she had   
kissed him, and he *had* been expecting it, but something unexpected   
happened.  As Francesca's lips brushed his, Fraser remembered another   
kiss... a soul-shattering kiss.  The only kiss he and Ray had ever shared. 

     Even now he wasn't sure what had prompted the kiss, but no kiss had   
ever affected him like that one.  He and Ray had been on a stakeout.  It   
was cold in the Riv and they had been passing the time talking when Ray had   
asked him about his childhood.  Fraser spoke of his mother, his   
grandparents, his father and Ray had listened without comment.  When Fraser   
had spoken of his mother's death, Ray had reached across the seat and taken   
his hand.  It wasn't unusual for Ray to touch him, but this touch was   
different... charged.  "Benny," Ray had asked softly, "were you ever lonely?"   
     "I don't remember being lonely Ray.  Solitude was just the way things   
were."   
    Hazel-green eyes regarded him solemnly, "You sound so *sad* when you   
talk about your childhood Benny.  No child should sound that sad."   
     "I'm not sad now Ray."   
     Long, delicate fingers reached up and caressed his face, "Good."   
     He had leaned into that caress, delighting in the feel of that strong   
hand resting tenderly against his face.  He had never felt so cherished...   
so... *loved*.  Then Ray had moved toward him, slowly, as if giving him   
time to draw away.  Fraser couldn't have moved if he had wanted to, which   
he hadn't.  The sight of those beautiful eyes, that handsome face inching   
toward him, so completely open and caring, rooted him to the spot.  Then,   
he had felt the brush of those soft lips against his and all coherent   
thought fled.  His eyes closed as he concentrated on the gentle pressure of   
Ray's lips on his, the heady scent of aftershave and *Ray*, the sound of   
their ragged breathing as the kiss deepened and Ray's fingers twined into   
his hair.  Fraser stilled as long dormant emotions flooded his senses.   
     Ray felt the change and groaned, pulling away as if burned, "God   
Benny, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have..."  Troubled eyes turned away from   
puzzled blue and back towards the motel they were watching.   
     "Ray, it's alri..." Further comments were forestalled by the   
appearance of their quarry and Ray seemed all too happy to let the incident   
drop.   
  

     Fraser had let it drop as well, not wanting to upset his friend,   
thinking they'd have time later to discuss what had happened between them.   
That time had ended while Fraser was away.  Ray had taken a dangerous   
undercover assignment and now Fraser wasn't sure that he ever have the   
chance to tell his friend how he truly felt.  That kiss had haunted his   
dreams, making him more and more aware of the Italian's presence, and his   
absence.  That absence had become almost overwhelming the moment he had   
stepped into the Vecchio household.   
      For appearances sake he and Stan "Ray Vecchio" Kowalski had gone to   
the Vecchio home after Stan had finished his shift.  It would have seemed   
strange for "Ray" to not go home for Christmas, and even stranger for him   
not to drag the Mountie with him.  The moment Fraser had stepped into the   
house, he knew it was a mistake.  The house, newly remodeled from the fire   
damage it suffered after Ray left, felt strangely empty even as the Vecchio   
children clamored around him.  He wondered if Ray knew about the fire, or   
any of the other changes that had gone on since he'd gone undercover.  He   
couldn't help wondering how Ray was spending his holiday... and if Ray   
missed him.   
     Rosa Vecchio had welcomed him with a broad smile and a warm,   
enveloping hug.  Ray's mother reminded Fraser of his own mother, or at   
least what he remembered his mother being like,  warm, gentle, loving.  To   
Rosa, he was as much one of her own as Ray and she was not above taking   
Fraser to task if she felt he wasn't taking care of himself.  And that was   
exactly what she had done the moment he had stepped into the house.  She   
had pulled him into the kitchen, given Dief one of her sweetbuns over   
Fraser's protests, and sat Fraser down to "Talk".  That's where Francesca   
had found him, sitting calmly at the Vecchio kitchen table.  He suspected   
she been waiting all evening for him to arrive, to claim her "gift" as soon   
as possible.  But as Francesca claimed her kiss all he could think of was   
another pair of Vecchio lips pressing against his...  warm, masculine lips   
that had claimed him, made him ache for more.  Lips that he might never   
feel again.  His heart cracked and he knew he had to get away.   
     "Francesca!" Rosa's voice had brought him sharply back to the present.   
     "Yeah Ma?"  Francesca's voice was soft, dreamy.   
     "Leave the poor boy alone.  He and I have things to discuss and they   
don't include you.  Out!"   
     Fraser was glad for Rosa's intervention.  He doubted he could have   
extracted himself gracefully from Francesca's embrace.  He turned grateful   
eyes on Ray's mother and was startled at the understanding there.  She had   
seen his discomfort and he wondered uneasily what else she had seen.  Her   
eyes, so much like Ray's, saw into his soul and Fraser knew he couldn't   
stay, not without betraying himself.  After Francesca left, he had made his   
excuses, telling Rosa how he had a large report he had to get done before   
Inspector Thatcher got back on the following Monday. It was "technically"   
true.  There was a report due, but he had all but the conclusion done, and   
that would take him no time to do.  He had the feeling Rosa knew that, but   
she had simply smiled and wrapped up a portion of the Christmas meal for   
him to take with him.  Stan had tried to get him to stay, but one look from   
"Ma" had convinced him to take Fraser home without further comment.   
      She had walked them to the door and pulled Fraser into another warm   
hug.  "I miss him too caro, but he'll be back. Never doubt that Benton,   
he'll come back to us."  She kissed his cheek and sent them out into the   
snowy Christmas night.  The ride back to the Consulate passed in silence,   
each man lost in his own thoughts.  Stan had dropped him off, making him   
promise to stop by the house the following afternoon for lunch.  Fraser had   
nodded noncommittally and entered the empty building, heading automatically   
for his office/home. 

     And there he sat, two hours later, staring at the same blank page,   
lost in his holiday melancholy.  Dief had long since abandoned his vigil by   
Fraser's chair in favor of his sleeping pillow in the far corner of the   
small office.  Fraser was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't   
realize anyone else was in the building until his office door opened.   
     "I'm looking for a Constable Benton Fraser and was told he might be   
here."   
     "I'm Constable Fraser," he answered automatically, looking up to see   
who his visitor was. The man's thin form was backlit by the lights in the   
hall, the shadows obscuring his features.  The figure was bundled against   
the December chill but something about the man's stance was hauntingly   
familiar.  Fraser dismissed it as part of his holiday wishing.  "Can I help   
you?" he asked, all professional politeness once again.   
     The figure in the doorway pushed back his hood, sending a shower of   
snow cascading to the floor, "I hope so.  It seems I've misplaced my best   
friend.  He's an impossibly polite Canadian.  Dresses in red a lot, sees   
only the best in everybody..."   
      Fraser felt his heart stop.   
     The figure moved slowly into the room removing his overcoat and   
placing it on the coat rack near the door, "Apparently his apartment burned   
down and he's taken to living at work."  Finally, the figure stood before   
Fraser's desk, the desk lamp highlighting his sharp features, "Never mind   
that there were perfectly good rooms at my old place."   
     "Your place was under renovation after the fire Ray," he whispered   
through a suddenly dry throat.   
     "I know Benny.  Ma told me."   
     His heart started beating again.  "Ray?"   
     The specter before him smiled, "Yeah Benny, it's me."   
     Fraser was around his desk and enfolded in strong arms before he had   
time to think about his actions.  Ray's arms pulled him close and Fraser   
was surprised at how thin Ray felt.  He wrapped his arms around the   
Italian, reassuring himself that Ray truly was there in one piece.  He   
could feel Ray's breath against his neck and shuddered, tightening his grip   
around the man he feared he'd never see again.  Overwhelming emotions burst   
through his reserve and Fraser clung to Ray like a drowning man clutching a   
lifeline.   
     Gentle hands stroked his hair, "It's ok Benny.  I'm really here.  It's   
all over and I'm back in one piece.  I'm right here.  It's ok, I'm not   
going anywhere.  I promise."  Ray continued the reassuring litany until the   
tremors eased and Fraser relaxed against him.  "Ok now?" he asked, not   
releasing the Canadian.  Fraser nodded against the slender shoulder,   
pulling reluctantly away from the welcome embrace.  Ray let him draw away   
slightly, but not completely.  He studied the haunted, gray face before   
him, shocked by the change in his friend. //Ma said something was wrong   
Benny, and I intend to find out what.//   
     Fraser refused to meet the hazel-green eyes he knew were watching him.   
 He struggled to regain his normal composure, to try and keep the want,   
need, and *love* from his eyes.  He didn't want to risk driving this light   
from his world, not after he'd just regained it.  He dropped his arms from   
their place around Ray's waist, expecting Ray to do the same.  Ray's arms   
remained draped casually around Fraser's shoulders.  Fraser's heart   
lightened every so slightly.  He ventured a look at Ray's face.   
Hazel-green eyes searched his face and Fraser dropped his eyes again.   
     Long, gentle fingers caught his chin and drew it upwards until he   
couldn't avoid those searching orbs.  "Benny.  I thought you'd be happy to   
see me."   
     "I am Ray.  It's just... unexpected."   
     Ray laughed, "That's what Inspector Thatcher said."   
     Fraser started, "The Inspector knew?"   
     "How do you think I got in tonight Benny?  Welsh contacted her to see   
if I could spend the last few days of my debriefing here.  Some of the   
people we've taken down had contacts high-up in the force.  Who would think   
to look in the Canadian Consulate for an American cop?"   
     "Anyone who knew of your friendship with me."   
     Ray smiled, "But *I'm* still here.  I never left, remember.  'Ray   
Vecchio' is still safely ensconced in the bosom of his loving family, where   
his best friend should be as well.  You ruined my entrance by leaving early   
Benny," he teased.  "Ma said she tried to get you to stay, but you had to   
work."  He left out the rest of what his mother had said.  How she knew   
that Fraser wasn't being completely truthful and how Fraser *Needed* him.   
She had practically thrown him out of his own home and told him to go to   
Fraser.   
     "Your mother knew?"   
     Ray didn't miss the sadness in Fraser's tone. "Not *officially* no,   
but somehow she knew *something* big was going to happen tonight.  I think   
it's an Italian Mother thing."  His green eyes sparkled with merriment,   
drawing Fraser in.  For the first time since Ray had entered the tiny   
office, Fraser smiled.  Ray caressed the soft cheek under his fingers,   
"That's better," he murmured.  Fraser blushed and looked away.  Ray   
frowned, "What's wrong Benny?"   
     Silence.   
     "Fraser," he said, using the voice he usually reserved for   
disciplining his nephews, firm but loving, "talk."   
     "About what Ray?"   
     "Oh no you don't Benny.  Just because I've been gone doesn't mean you   
can get away with that 'obtuse Mountie' act.  You know 'about what'.   
What's going on Benny?  Why are you so freaked about this?"   
     "I never thought I'd see you again Ray."  The Mountie's voice was   
little more that a whisper but there was no mistaking the pain in the   
revelation. "I thought I'd lost you like I've lost everyone else I've   
ever... loved."  Fraser's voice broke on the word but he forced himself to   
continue, wanting to get everything out before Ray could have a chance to   
leave.  "I never got to say goodbye Ray.  Every time someone I've cared for   
has left without saying goodbye... they've died.  When my mother was ill,   
they sent me to my grandparents.  She was already under the doctor's care   
and they didn't want to upset me so I never got a chance to say goodbye.   
The last time I saw her, she was sleeping and I was scared to wake her,   
thinking that if she could just sleep she'd get better.  I never said   
goodbye.  I never told her how much I loved her.  She died two days later.   
     "My grandparents died while I was away at Academy.  My father died   
alone on the tundra," tears he couldn't stop coursed down his cheeks.  "I   
never got the chance to say goodbye to any of them.  When I came back and   
found out that you had left... all those lost chances came back to me.  I   
thought that I'd lose you as well.  I thought I'd never see you again, that   
I'd never be able to tell you..." he stopped, unable to continue.   
    "Never be able to tell me what Benny?"  Ray's voice sounded strange,   
but Fraser still couldn't bring himself to look at that handsome face.   
     He pulled away from Ray, trying to regain his normal reserve and   
failing, "Nothing."   
     "Would that 'nothing' be that you love me Benny?"  Fraser refused to   
answer, but his slumped shoulders spoke volumes.  Ray smiled at the broad   
back now turned towards him. //Well Vecchio,// he thought, //let's hope   
those instincts of yours are right.// He took a deep breath and continued,   
"I hope so, because the hope that you might actually care about me the way   
I care about you was the only thing that kept me going during parts of this   
damned assignment."  Fraser's head snapped up and Ray couldn't stop the   
smile that spread across his face. //Thank you!// He kept his voice   
carefully neutral as he continued, "Was I wrong Benny?"   
     "No."   
     Ray never realized that one simple word could have such an impact on   
his soul.  He struggled to keep his voice steady as he reached for the   
gentle man before him, "Good."  He placed a reassuring hand on the slumped   
shoulder and felt Fraser tremble.  Without a word he pulled the Canadian to   
him, cradling him close and stroking the silk-fine hair.   
     Fraser leaned into the embrace, afraid even to breathe lest he disturb   
the magic of the moment.  He listened to the steady beat of the heart   
beneath his ear and felt the tension of the past several months slowly ease   
from his body.  He felt Ray chuckle and found himself smiling at the joyous   
sound.  He sighed as soft lips brushed against his temple.  He lifted his   
face and found hazel-green eyes watching him uncertainly.  With a smile   
that made Ray's heart race, Fraser leaned forward and claimed the lips he   
had dreamed of claiming for so long.   
     The kiss was tender, almost timid... then Ray moaned.  That muffled   
sound was all the encouragement Fraser needed.  He deepened the kiss,   
sliding his lips over Ray's.  Ray's arms tightened around him and he could   
feel the Italian trembling against him.  He traced the thin, sensuous   
outline of Ray's lips with his tongue and the lips parted for him readily.   
He slowly, thoroughly plundered the moist cavern that opened to him.  Ray   
tasted of coffee and chocolate and Fraser thought it was the sweetest thing   
he had ever sampled.  He felt Ray's tongue brush against his and his knees   
went weak at the intimate heat the touch sent through his body.  It was his   
turn to moan as Ray devoured him, driving all coherent thought from his brain.   
     Finally, reluctantly, Ray drew back and smiled at the Mountie... *His*   
Mountie, "I've wanted to do that for *months*."   
     Passion darkened blue eyes locked with his, "Then why didn't you?"   
     Ray blushed, "After your reaction in the Riv I didn't think you'd want   
me to."   
     "You were wrong."  With that simple pronouncement, Fraser pulled Ray   
against his body, letting the Italian detective feel just how wrong he had   
been.   
     "Oh Benny," Ray leaned into the strong body pressed so intimately   
against his own.  His hips involuntarily arched against the Canadian,   
eliciting a strangled moan from the Mountie.  Ray pressed in closer,   
nestling himself against Fraser's own rising passion.  He smiled as the   
Mountie drew in a sharp breath and buried his face in Ray's neck.  Ray   
kissed the soft, chestnut hair then brought his hand up to stroke the   
silken mass, "Even in the heart of Chicago, you manage to smell like the   
'Great Outdoors' Benny."   
     "Thank you kindly Ray," came the breathless reply.   
     Ray laughed and kissed the upturned face, "You're welcome love.   
You're welcome."  His hazel-green eyes turned serious, "What do you want   
Benny?  I know what I want, but I have to be sure it's what you want too   
before this goes any further."   
     Fraser never hesitated, "I want *you* Ray.  I want you."   
     "I was hoping you'd say that."   
     No further words were needed as their lips met once more.  Slender   
fingers found and unfastened the buttons on Fraser's soft flannel shirt,   
parting the fabric to get to the silken skin underneath.  Nimble fingers   
played across the heated flesh, exploring, teasing, loving.  Fraser hissed   
as those fingers found a nipple and pinched it slightly.  Mischievous green   
eyes watched his face as the nipple was squeezed a second time.  Fraser   
moaned and Ray smiled triumphantly.  Without taking his eyes off Fraser's   
face, Ray lowered himself slightly and took the offended nipple into his   
mouth.  Fraser's head fell back as Ray's tongue danced over his unusually   
sensitive flesh.  Ray gently grazed the pebbled flesh with his teeth   
working the nipple to a hard peak before moving his attention to its   
matching neighbor.  Fraser was writhing against him.   
     Strong arms wrapped around Ray's slender shoulders, pulling him   
closer.  Large hands grasped at his short hair as if seeking a handhold.   
Ray ran his hands down Fraser's solid chest, lingering over the band of   
Fraser's jeans.  With a quick tug the flannel shirt came free of the waist   
band and Ray followed the tight denim around to the small of Fraser's back.   
 He released the tender bud he'd been toying with and kissed his way back   
up Fraser's chest and neck.  As he captured those full lips once more he   
cupped the Canadian's denim covered buttocks and pulled him forward.  Even   
through the layers of cloth Ray could feel the heat of Fraser's arousal as   
it pressed against his own.  Suddenly, the separation was too much.  He   
needed to feel Fraser's skin against his own, to feel the Canadian writhing   
under him as passion took him.  He needed to make the Canadian *his*.   
With impatient fingers he undid the fly of Fraser's jeans, easing the   
fabric open and running his fingers across the soft flesh of Fraser's   
abdomen.  He heard Fraser moan breathlessly as he stroked the cotton   
encased erection, noting with a smile the trace of moisture on the briefs.   
     He began to ease the jeans off Fraser's hips when Fraser's hands   
covered his, stilling them.  "Ray?"   
     "Yeah Benny."   
     "I want to see you."   
     Ray smiled to cover his initial nervousness, "Later Benny."  He kissed   
the Canadian passionately and massaged Fraser through the heavy denim.   
     Fraser wouldn't be distracted, "I want to see you Ray.  I want to feel   
your skin against mine."  Blue eyes, bright with barely restrained lust   
fixed on the Italian's face, "Please."   
     Ray could never resist those eyes.  He nodded and stepped back from   
his partner... //his *lover*// he thought with a smile.  He slid his grey   
suit jacket off his shoulders and draped it over a nearby chair.  He kept   
his back turned to the Canadian as he struggled with his silk tie, finally   
managing to undo the tight knot and laying it with the jacket.  He had   
managed two buttons on the expensive silk shirt before hands closed on his   
shoulders and he felt himself turned.  Fraser drew Ray's hands away and   
undid the buttons himself, watching critically as each new inch of flesh   
was exposed to him.  "Benny..."   
     "Shhh," Fraser didn't miss the subtle note of panic in his friend's   
voice.  He reached up and caressed the well- loved face, "It's alright   
Ray."  The hazel-green eyes watched him as the last button opened and the   
shirt was eased from deceptively slight shoulders.  Loving fingers traced   
the half healed gash that started just below Ray's left collar bone and   
ended abruptly at his side, just under his left arm.  Fraser studied the   
cut intently before meeting Ray's gaze.  "Knife wound.  Deep but not   
fatal... just barely.  What happened?"   
     "I was almost found out.  One of the men I was working with decided I   
was too good to be true and decided to check me out.  Apparently the man I   
replaced was of a 'open' nature and this man had shared his bed once   
before.  The man came to my room one night and tried to resume the   
relationship.  Apparently I lacked a few of my namesake's scars and the man   
attacked me.  He'd come prepared and managed to knife me before I could get   
away.  He left me there to die and probably would have succeeded if the   
Don's daughter hadn't seen him leave my room.  She found me and saved my   
life.  She stayed close while I was recovering and helped convince her   
father that he should send the man elsewhere.  I think she knew I wasn't   
who I claimed to be, but she never once gave me away.  She was a sweet kid   
and I hated using her Benny.  I was never so happy to see an assignment end.   
     "As I was lying in that bed bleeding all I could think was that I'd   
never get the chance to tell you that I love you.  That I'd never get the   
chance to hold you and show you how much joy you've brought into my life   
Benny.  I never realized how important those things were until I saw a life   
without that... a life without you."  The green eyes that locked with his   
were full of an emotion Fraser couldn't name but one that warmed his soul.   
"I don't want to lose you Benny.  You mean far too much to me."   
     Fraser couldn't find the words to express the feelings flooding   
through him so he responded in the best way he could.  He drew the slender   
detective into his arms and kissed him.  He could feel Ray respond to him,   
pressing closer, seeking his warmth.  He wondered what else had happened to   
the detective in his time away but knew that there would be time to seek   
those answers later, much later.  Fraser ran his hands over Ray's lithe   
form, the supple strength in the compact frame evident to his questing   
fingers.  The feel of warm flesh against his own was a sweet torment and   
Fraser felt his body responding once again to the passion he felt for his   
friend and now lover.   
     He felt Ray's hands move to his waist once again and this time he   
didn't back away.  He felt his jeans and briefs pushed to the floor by   
trembling hands.  He stepped free of the fabric and bent to remove his   
boots and socks.  Ray's hands traced the contours of his flank and Fraser   
shivered.  Slender fingers explored the pale globes of his buttocks,   
feather soft touches lingering at the crease where cheek met thigh and   
Fraser struggled for control.  He rose and captured the teasing hand in his   
own.  He stood naked and unashamed before the man who held his heart, his   
arousal clearly evident.   
     "God, you are so beautiful Benny."   
    The whispered reverence in the words caused Fraser to blush.  Never had   
he felt so cherished.  Without a word he reached for the Italian and deftly   
unfastened the Armani slacks, easing them from the narrow hips.  He eased   
his hand over the perfect flesh clothed in black silk.  He could see Ray's   
arousal pressing against the constraining fabric and stroked it.  Ray's   
hips pressed forward into the caressing hand and Fraser smiled.  He hooked   
his fingers in the elastic waistband of Ray's briefs and drew them slowly   
downward, freeing Ray's beautiful manhood.  He could smell Ray's   
excitement, could see the effect he had on the other man and it thrilled   
him.  He helped Ray step from the pool of his clothing, kneeling to take   
the shoes and socks as well.  Finally Fraser rose and studied the slender,   
olive skinned perfection before him and smiled.   
     Ray flushed under Fraser's scrutiny, painfully aware of his too thin   
and angular frame.  He could feel Fraser's eyes on him, studying him and   
wondered what the Canadian saw when he looked at him.   
     "Do you know how handsome you are Ray?"   
     Ray felt the tension ease from his body.  He reached for the Canadian   
and drew him in close, pressing their bodies together.  The feel of   
Fraser's manhood pressed so tightly against his own almost shattered Ray's   
tenuous control but he wanted more from this handsome man, so much more.   
He felt Fraser thrusting against him and clasped his hands around the firm   
buttocks drawing him even closer.  Fraser moaned at the delicious friction   
of Ray's skin against his heated shaft and quickly spent himself between   
their tightly pressed bodies.   
     Ray held Fraser close as the after shocks of his release shook him.   
He whispered lovingly in Fraser's ear, "You're beautiful when you lose   
control."   
     Surprisingly strong arms gripped his waist and Fraser's voice soundly   
roughly in his ear, "When do I get to see you?"   
     Ray's knees went weak at the passion in Fraser's voice, "Any time   
love.  Any time."   
     "Now."   
     Ray searched Fraser's flushed features and felt his body tighten in   
response, "I want to make love to you Benny.  Will you let me?"   
     "Yes."   
     "Are you sure?"   
     Fraser reached between their bodies and ran his fingers slowly up   
Ray's straining manhood, "Make love to me Ray."   
     It was all the encouragement Ray needed, "Where do you sleep Benny?"   
     "Here.  I have a bed roll and...."   
     Ray silenced him with a quick kiss, "Set it up for us Benny.  I want   
to be able to sleep with you in my arms tonight."   
     "Understood Ray."   
     Fraser spread the blankets and sleeping mat out over the floor,   
pushing things out of the way to make room for both of them.  Ray crossed   
to the closed door and locked it.  At Fraser's look he shrugged, "I don't   
want to be disturbed tomorrow morning."   
    Fraser nodded and went back to laying out their bedding.  He heard Ray   
yelp and turned worriedly.  Ray was leaning against the door laughing with   
Dief at his feet, "Some watch dog you are," he scolded.  "Your master could   
have been carried off by now and you would have never known."  Dief looked   
unrepentant as he regarded his favorite Chicago resident, "Think about this   
Furface, who'd feed you if he disappeared?"  Dief tilted his head   
questioningly then looked back at Fraser, who was watching the exchange in   
amusement.  "Exactly," Ray continued, ruffling the wolf's thick ruff of   
fur, "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him for me.  Well at least   
he's still in one piece.  Now scoot.  I want some privacy here."  Fraser   
watched in amazement as Dief nudged Ray's hand one last time and then   
returned to his sleeping pillow, his back turned to the room.   
     "Ray?"   
     "He and I had a talk before I left.  I told him if he kept you safe   
until I got back I'd get Ma to fix him something special."   
     "Ray!"   
     Ray crossed the room and knelt beside Fraser on the bedding, "Well it   
worked didn't it?"  Without waiting for an answer he claimed Fraser's lips   
in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless.  He eased Fraser down   
onto the blankets, his hands claiming the Canadian's body as thoroughly as   
his kiss claimed Fraser's heart.  Soon Fraser was writhing beneath him once   
again.  Ray fought to keep his own passion in check and raised himself up   
on one elbow to stare at the disheveled Adonis beside him.  "Are you still   
sure about this Benny?" he asked, pushing a stray lock of chestnut hair   
back from Fraser's flushed face.   
     "Yes."  Fraser reached out and ran unsteady fingers down Ray's cheek,   
"Ray?"   
     "Hummm?"  Ray murmured as he bent to nuzzle the delicate skin just   
below Fraser's ear.   
     "Is this the first time.... I mean, have you ever...?"   
     Ray chuckled, "Are you asking if I've ever made love to a man before?"   
     Fraser blushed.   
     "Yes Benny, I've been with a man before.  Once or twice.  Is that a   
problem?"   
     "No.  I'm just... I mean, I know the mechanics of... *it* but..."   
Fraser let the question trail off.   
     Ray stroked the handsome face, "Do you trust me Benny?"   
     "With my life Ray."   
     "Then just relax and let me love you like I've done so many times in   
my dreams."   
     Fraser felt his breath catch at the tenderness in Ray's tone and he   
opened himself up to the man beside him.   
     Ray urged Fraser onto his stomach and began to massage the broad back,   
feeling Fraser's body relax under his hands.  On each downward stroke Ray's   
hands ventured further down the glorious expanse of flesh.  As Fraser grew   
accustomed to the touch, Ray began to include the inner thighs on his   
"route".  At the feather touch, Fraser parted his legs, silently begging   
Ray for more contact.  Ray smiled and trailed a hand up between Fraser's   
firm thighs to cup the heavy weight of Fraser's sac.  He rolled the fragile   
treasures between his fingers until Fraser's moaned his name pleadingly,   
opening his legs even wider for Ray's tormenting fingers.  Ray smiled and   
reached across Fraser for a small bottle he had brought back with him when   
he had locked the door.   
     He withdrew his hand and Fraser whimpered at the loss of Ray's touch.   
"Easy Benny.  We've got all night.  There's no hurry."   The ache in Ray's   
groin told him otherwise, but he'd waited for this for so long, he wanted   
to make sure it was perfect for his beautiful partner.  If the undercover   
assignment had taught him nothing else, it had taught him that anticipation   
and patience paid off well in the end.  He had waited this long, he could   
hold out a little longer.  He poured a little of the oil into his palm to   
warm and then passed his oil slicked hand over the gentle curve of Fraser's   
backside.  Fraser's hips arched back to meet the caress and Ray took   
advantage of the offered angle to press a well oiled finger into the dark   
crevice between those fleshy globes.  Fraser inhaled sharply.  "Relax love.   
 I'm not going to hurt you."  Ray's hand stilled, but his finger remained   
resting lightly on the dark star that it sought to open.   
     As Fraser relaxed Ray began to move his finger in slow, easy circles   
over the tight ring of muscles.  Fraser felt his body responding and   
moaned.  The moan turned to a startled cry as the finger pressed forward,   
gaining entrance into his body.  He stilled, his breathing coming in quick   
puffs.   
     "Breathe Benny.  Breathe and relax."   
     Fraser struggled to comply.  He focused on *Who* was touching him and   
he calmed.  He could do this.  He *Wanted* to do this.  He felt Ray's other   
hand on the small of his back rubbing in soothing circles.  He relaxed.   
Then Ray began to move his finger in and out.  Fraser concentrated on   
remaining relaxed as Ray thrust into him, each stroke going a little deeper   
than the last until Fraser's world exploded in a shower of stars.   
     Ray knew when he had found "the spot", not because of the feel of the   
small gland beneath his finger but because of Fraser's reaction.  The   
Canadian went still, uttering the quietest of gasps before pressing back...   
HARD against Ray's finger.  As Fraser's body relaxed in release Ray pulled   
his finger out just far enough to add a second to the tender invasion.  The   
fingers slid easily into Fraser's well oiled passage and soon Ray was able   
to add a third finger to the others, opening Fraser further, preparing him   
for Ray's member.   
     Fraser pressed back against the invading digits wanting more, wanting   
to feel Ray's full weight pressed against his back as the Detective claimed   
him completely.  "Please Ray," he moaned, "take me.  Make me yours."   
     The fingers withdrew slowly and Ray urged Fraser to his hands and   
knees.  With trembling hands Ray coated his painfully erect member with   
more oil and spread Fraser's glorious cheeks.  He worked more oil into the   
puckered star, wanting to make sure Fraser was well lubricated.  That done   
he rested the head of his manhood against the tight opening leaning in   
slightly, letting Fraser become accustom to the feel of him.  "Are you   
still sure about this Benny?" he asked breathlessly, "I'll understand if   
you've changed your mind."   
     "Please Ray..."   
     Ray ran a loving hand down the bowed back before him and then pressed   
his hips forward. Fraser gasped at the pressure/pain that shot through him   
as Ray began to press into him.  "Relax Benny.  It'll be ok, I swear.   
Trust me."  Fraser forced himself to breathe and relax, to not fight Ray's   
intimate invasion.  Ray's breathing was labored as he pressed relentlessly   
forward, soothing his lover with murmured reassurances.  To Fraser's relief   
the pain soon gave way to a sense of fullness as Ray stilled, buried deep   
within him.  Fraser tried to catch his breath, letting his body grow   
accustom to the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, sensation.   
     "You ok Benny?"   
     Fraser could hear the strain in Ray's voice and knew the restraint his   
passionate lover must be exerting, "Yes Ray."   
    "Good."  With that, Ray began to move.   
    Fraser gasped as Ray pulled back then pressed forward once more.  It   
didn't take long for Fraser to lose himself in the rhythm Ray established.   
He could feel Ray pressed tight within him, claiming him, loving him.  His   
own hips began to move in time with Ray's thrusts, straining upward to   
cradle his lover deeper within him.   
     Ray curled over Fraser's back protectively, holding tight to the other   
man's hips.  Ray could feel his own release building and wanted to take his   
lover with him.  He reached around Fraser's body and found Fraser's shaft.   
Ray grasped the erect member and began to stroke it with a gently but firm   
hand.  The shaft was like hot silk over pulsing steel as Ray began to   
establish a blissful counterpoint to the thrusting of his hips.  In no time   
Fraser was writhing mindlessly under Ray's ministrations.  Ray felt the   
familiar tightening of his body as his orgasm approached.  He leaned   
forward, pressing himself deep into Fraser's heat and whispered into the   
pale, shell shaped ear, "I love you Benny.  You're mine.  All mine."   
     The passion filled tones combined with the overload of sensation sent   
Fraser toppling over the edge with a strangled cry.  Ray felt the warm   
wetness of Fraser's release fill his palm as the Canadian's body closed   
possessively around him.  He joined his lover in a mind-blowing climax. 

     Fraser slowly came back to awareness.  He could feel Ray's weight   
pressing him down into the sleeping mat.  The Italian's breathing was   
ragged but slowing and Fraser could feel the rapid flutter of Ray's heart   
against his back.  He smiled.  Finally he felt whole.  Ray stirred and   
nuzzled his neck.  Fraser sighed contentedly, "Thank you kindly Ray," he   
whispered.   
     Ray kissed the nape of Fraser's neck and then slowly withdrew from his   
lover's body.  Fraser was amazed at the sudden feeling of loss he felt as   
Ray's body no longer lay nestled within him.  As if reading his mind, Ray   
pulled him close and cradled Fraser's body against his chest for a long   
moment, "Thank you Benny."  He kissed the Canadian and then stood.  Fraser   
watched him in confusion.  "It's ok Benny.  I'll be right back."  Ray moved   
across the room to his coat and returned with a soft cloth and a thermos.   
He opened the thermos and dampened the cloth with its contents.  "I come   
prepaired.  I don't intend to move from this bed for a while yet and I hate   
to go to bed sticky."  Fraser blushed.  Ray chuckled, "You know, you're   
absolutely adorable when you're flustered."   
    Fraser smiled and took the damp cloth from Ray's hands and began to   
clean Ray's shrinking manhood.  Ray gasped and whimpered at Fraser's   
attentive touch, "So are you love.  So are you."   
    Ray took the cloth and kissed Fraser's kiss swollen lips.  He eased the   
Canadian over and cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking from his body   
before settling down next to Fraser on the blankets.  Fraser reached up and   
turned off the desk lamp, drew the blanket up over Ray's reposed form, and   
then snuggled down into his lover's embrace.  He settled into the   
protective circle of Ray's arms with a contented sigh.   
     Ray kissed Fraser's forehead gently, "I've missed you Benny," he   
whispered.   
     "I've missed you as well Ray," came the equally hushed reply, "and I'm   
glad you're home."   
    "So am I Benny.  I'm glad I'm finally *home*." 

                                         The End   
**********   
Again, if you enjoyed this, please direct all comments and much missed sexy   
Chicago cops (and cute Canadian Mounties) to with   
"Kender" in the subject line. 

Thank you kindly,   
Kender (who with a flip of her blonde top-knot scurries back into the   
lurking shadows to try and fulfill one of her New Year's resolutions...   
not to wait so long between story postings.)   
Peace.   
  


End file.
